Current MKW Hack Pack v1 Top 10s
Hello! Welcome on the Top 10s Page. In this page, you can find all Top 10s for the MKW Hack Pack v1 tracks. At the moment, there are Top 10s only for tracks that have at least 1 time. Here, the name of the WR holders are the same as their YouTube names, too. '''NOTE: '''only BKTs for the v1 tracks of the Hack Pack are counted here. Of course, if a track has a different amount of laps/speed, this must be considered while making the top 10 for the track. --Dance4life628 All Current Top 10s Thwomp Loop # 1:19.863 (J.Bishop) Boost - Athletic Raceway # 1:18.505 (BananaMK) Yoshi Jungle # 2:15.462 (Rυκα*) # 2:16.265 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:18.259 (ninbuzz1) # 2:18.449 (KytlG) Yoshi Lagoon # 2:59.837 (SpearMKW) # 3:01.113 (whocaredme) # 3:01.140 (Twi) # 3:03.079 (ジャローダ ^.^, a.k.a. CuteArceus) # 3:08.637 (Yoshiller) # 3:15.478 (papadoblemkwii, made with Kart) Glacial Peak # 1:28.417 (Jiyuu MK) # 1:28.769 (KytlG) Glacial Bay # 3:15.724 (KytlG) # 3:25.543 (BananaMK) # 3:35.680 (Hui-li Gou) Autumn Leavesway # 1:11.354 (life) # 1:11.698 (Ryan062356/Ravenplays) Autumn Raceway (Glitch) # 00:23.329 (BananaMK) # 00:29.372 (Nick's Nintendo Channel) # 00:31.890 (marionose1) Autumn Raceway (No-Glitch) # 1:09.806 (wainwai) # 1:10.078 (Shuuto) # 1:10.646 (KytlG) # 1:11.805 (GameRoomandReviews) # 1:13.671 (MaximilianoMK) # 1:14.090 (Bob, With Kart) # 1:15.297 (BananaMK) # 1:17.005 (JuliYoshiLP) # 1:21.834 (CloudCoby) Lost Island # 2:13.826 (ロマンĸiαrσ) # 2:14.566 (Jiyuu MK) 3DS Bowser's Castle (Ethanmark7199) # 1:53.918 (Shawn Berry) Neo Bowser City (George35000vr & Atlas) # 2:20.838 (Rυκα*, made with Kart) 3DS Toad Circuit (SKMarioMan) # 1:25.562 (KytlG) # 1:28.939 (kaba kuni) 3DS Wuhu Loop (Rukasudo90) # 1:21.867 (wainwai) DS Luigi's Cookie Pinball (Glitch) # 1:39.708 (ninbuzz1) DS Luigi's Cookie Pinball (No-Glitch) # 2:05.657 (SpearMKW) GBA Cheese Land (ChaosShadow23) # 2:18.472 (mkwJonny) GBA Riverside Park (ChaosShadow23) # 2:05.576 (KytlG) GBA Sunset Wilds (ChaosShadow23) # 1:55.270 (Jiyuu MK) # 1:55.690 (neo n) # 1:57.651 (Silver) GCN Dino Dino Jungle (MRbuttCHINSx11T7) (No Glitch/No SC) # 2:01.064 (PianoDude1011) GCN Dino Dino Jungle (MRbuttCHINSx11T7) (No Glitch) # 00:59.752 (PianoDude1011) GCN Dino Dino Jungle (MRbuttCHINSx11T7) (Glitch) # 00:24.978 (paulmkw) SNES Donut Plains 3 (Yoshidude4) # 1:35.374 (MKW Kunz) # 1:37.383 (OrangeMK) # 1:37.368 (雪達磨 MKW) Candy Mountains # 1:44.670 (Myth) # 2:03.531 (Dodokiller 2376) Bayside Boulevard # 1:51.259 (KytlG) # 2:00.861 (Spαdε24) Celestial Ruins # 2:21.675 (ps kaao) # 2:21.925 (5's 4life) # 2:22.882 (kapurin mkw) # 2:23.308 (mkwJohnny) # 2:23.683 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:23.904 (Fenet mkw) # 2:24.147 (★Royaム★) # 2:24.902 (neo mk) Cookie Village # 1:44.406 (Fenet mkw) # 1:44.611 (KytlG) # 1:48.683 (bow.echo lp) Daisy Gardens # 2:47.898 (Nick's Nintendo Channel) # 2:51.675 (ninbuzz1) # 2:56.938 (Retro | MKWii) Disco Fever (Glitch) # 2:14.952 (Alex119098) Disco Fever (No-Glitch) # 2:26.065 (life) # 2:31.103 (ヨッシーファン978) Powerpuff Fanpark # 2:51.658 (bow.echo lp) Wolf Castlegrounds # 2:42.568 (OrangeMK) Skyline Avenue # 2:32.879 (5's 4life) # 2:33.076 (SampleDanteDig0) # 2:33.578 (ps kaao) # 2:34.493 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:35.411 (Myth) # 2:39.072 (bokudekiru) # 2:39.524 (Tim157) # 2:47.809 (mofumofu ch 仮) Windmill Village # 1:50.024 (Shawn Berry) Space City # 3:11.354 (ρ:Aεzτα@Paran.) Horror Mansion # 2:20.991 (andy) # 2:21.665 (Proto) # 2:21.776 (AKIZA mk) # 2:21.840 (viper★ ~) # 2:21.934 (Gianni DP) # 2:21.959 (Kenny Mars) # 2:22.324 (fbrgls77) Ghostly Mansion # 2:05.730 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:08.507 (KytlG) King Boo's Area (Glitch) # 1:53.523 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:02.153 (bow.echo lp) King Boo's Area (No-Glitch) # 2:06.693 (★Royaム★) # 2:07.658 (MrGringo06) # 2:08.007 (KytlG) Volcano Bay # 1:56.661 (Jiyuu MK) Volcano Canyon # 2:26.077 (mkwJohnny) # 2:29.145 (KytlG) Volcano Island # 2:03.604 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:03.678 (KytlG) Zelda WW Outset Island # 2:18.334 (4Vex) Castle Raceway # 2:54.890 (★Royaム★) # 2:57.682 (MrGringo06) Darky Cliff # 1:19.905 (WWTEpicFail) Magnetic City (Glitch) # 1:56.619 (Li x) # 1:58.889 (Myth) # 2:01.756 (CloudMKW) # 2:02.308 (Lin Linea) # 2:06.465 (Shawnmk8) # 2:10.003 (Wariofanfan, made with Kart) Magnetic City (No-Glitch) # 2:01.288 (Li x) # 2:04.553 (Euroforlife) Blue Sky Beach # 1:57.685 (KytlG) SM64 Cool Cool Mountain Slide # 00:50.179 (bow.echo lp) # 00:51.948 (Shawnmk8) Hillside Circuit # 1:54.980 (mkwJohnny) # 1:56.640 (KytlG) # 1:57.250 (mkw fumi) # 1:57.830 (雪達磨 MKW) # 1:57.865 (Wariofanfan) # 1:58.170 (kaba kuni) Rural Raceway # 2:28.696 (KytlG) Desert Raceway # 1:49.833 (AKIZA mk) # 1:49.939 (xCrushah) # 1:51.466 (DavidMk13) Fire Palace # 1:18.626 (potato) # 1:19.125 (Fenet mkw) # 1:19.410 (KytlG) # 1:20.824 (Sæm 1097) # 1:21.358 (Maxx Mkwii) Hell Pyramid # 2:32.830 (Myth) # 2:34.249 (KytlG) # 2:36.672 (killer tech) # 2:48.904 (Ejay B.) Item Fireland # 2:05.988 (mkwJohnny) # 2:06.281 (Sapphire54) # 2:06.655 (KytlG) # 2:07.373 (Shawn Berry) # 2:08.188 (frbgls77) Wheel Rock # 2:18.504 (Myth) # 2:21.475 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:26.454 (KytlG) Rocky Hillside # 3:02.741 (Huili Gou) River Of Dreams # 1:59.934 (Myth) # 2:01.903 (Tyler) Rosalina's Starlight Coaster # 2:25.390 (fbrgls77) # 2:37.700 name (made with Twinkle Star) Gate Of Dreams # 2:08.525 (KytlG) Toad Town (Glitch) # 00:25.627 (「 TheMygoshi 」) Sunset Island # 2:54.865 (KytlG) Seaside Drome # 2:31.717 (Alex119098) Lava Castle Road # 1:37.274 (SporkGames) Lava Holes # 2:02.712 (KytlG) # 2:05.386 (Maxx Mkwii) # 2:07.652 (bokudekiru) # 2:08.974 (Spαdε24) Jungle Ruins # 1:29.449 (KytlG) Nitro Desert # 1:05.911 (Li x) # 1:05.930 (kapurin mkw) Sunset Rocks # 2:18.429 (Spαdε24) # 2:19.173 (Wariofanfan) Water Wood # 2:27.467 (WWTEpicFail, made with Jetsetter) Underground Mine # 1:59.981 (KytlG) Shining Town # 1:00.536 (Kasey191) # 1:00.844 (OrangeMK) # 1:01.093 (EstaloyMK) # 1:01.886 (The Wyverns Of Unity) # 1:06.575 (KytlG) River Bridge (Glitch) # 1:56.067 (SamFMK) # 1:57.084 (viper) River Bridge (No Glitch) # 2:10.228 (Shawn Berry) # 2:10.976 (KytlG) # 2:12.330 (Hakkim MK) # 2:18.281 (Bran) # 2:18.877 (Spαdε24) Ocean Circuit # 1:37.490 (KytlG) # 1:38.743 (Hiroki, video recorded by KytlG) Ocean Circuit Defi CT Edition # 1:39.479 (★Royaム★) N64 Rainbow Road MK8 Inspiration # 1:16.829 (KytlG) DK Jungle Tour 2 # 2:12.938 (KytlG) # 2:14.126 (MrMario) # 2:32.138 (CloudMKW, made with Kart) Crossingville # 2:22.193 (KytlG) # 2:34.402 (Ice) # 2:48.054 (PokeBlackCommon88) Spike Desert # 2:06.759 (viper★ ~) # 2:11.184 (Name) Blackrose Castle # 2:38.761 (Havoc64) # 2:39.540 (mkwJohnny) Nebula Lava Factory # 2:12.401 (wainwai) # 2:12.495 (KytlG) Lost Fortress # 2:47.280 (5's 4life) # 2:47.381 (Fenet mkw) Alpine Skyway # 2:26.477 (xCrushah) # 2:27.413 (viper★ ~) # 2:27.988 (fbrgls77) # 2:40.836 (kimori923) Jungle Cliff # 2:36.146 (Shawn Berry) # 2:36.542 (KytlG) Traffic Lights (Glitch) # 1:35.064 (SamFMK) # 1:41.248 (xcrosser) # 1:45.020 (BananaMK) Traffic Lights (No-Glitch) # 1:52.646 (xcrosser) # 1:53.885 (MKWii Jακ☆λττακ) # 1:53.948 (Rυκα*) # 1:54.464 (WWTEpicFail) # 1:55.787 (BananaMK) Nivurbia # 1.51.079 (AKIZA mk) # 1:51.433 (reino hito) # 1:51.960 (KytlG) # 2:05.166 (D-FTW) Garden Path # 00:59.987 (Purple X) Area 28 # 2:47.456 (★Inspire♪'s Mario Kart Channel) # 2:47.632 (Havoc64) Undiscovered Offlimit # 1:53.997 (kapurin mkw) # 1:54.090 (Myth) # 1:54.533 (KytlG) # 1:55.293 (Shuuto) # 1:55.494 (Rυκα*) # 1:55.625 (Euroforlife) # 1:55.649 (fbrgls77) # 1:57.274 (Tim157) # 1:59.027 (Wariofanfanfan, made with Kart) Category:Important Pages